Shinjitsu, uso, to himitsu no
by Sayuri Junie
Summary: For the people you care and love about, would you tell them the truth, give them a lie, or keep it a secret? But what if everything spun out of control? Then what?  Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: Saisho no himitsu

**Shinjitsu, uso, to himitsu no**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjitsu, uso, to himitsu no - Of truths, lies, and secrets<strong>

**Seifuku - School Uniform**

**Kami-sama - God**

**Megane - Eye glasses**

**Ohayou - A greeting: Hi, hello**

**Arigatou - Thank you**

**Nii-san - Big brother**

**Saisho no himitsu - First secret**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ch. 1 - Saisho no himitsu<span>**

The light Sunday breeze swished a long tail of pink hair from side to side. A pair of red eyes gleamed in the afternoon sun. "It's a great day to solve for some strange mysteries!" The voice ranged in loud excitement. The young girl skipped around merrily on the sidewalk with each movement she made a new wrinkle appeared on her seifuku.

The young enthusiastic girl was none other than Daidouji Mayura on her way to her favorite place in the world, Enjaku Detective Agency. "We solved so many mysteries," she said to herself, "except" Mayura stopped walking and placed a finger to her lips, "there was one mystery I've never solved. Where did Loki-kun go that day?" Her voice dimmed and a feeling of loneliness washed in.

Seconds passed before she spoke again. "Why don't I just ask him?" She asked herself. Mayura started to continue on her walk, bust as she reached the gate, she turned back around. "But what if he doesn't answer me?" Mayura shook her head, the tips of her hair lightly hitting her face, "No, no, no! I want to know where he went and how Kami-sama knew where to find him when I couldn't!" She turned back towards the gate only to turn around once again, "Oh, but what if he laughs at me when I tell him that it was Kami-sama who helped me?"

"Mayura," the familiar voice broke her un-deciding concentration, "what are you doing?"

Her eyes glanced to a shade of green, "Loki-kun!" Mayura stumbled backwards surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Loki raised an eyebrow at her, "I live here, remember Mayura?" He walked over to her and placed his hand on top of her head, "Or did you hit your head on your way here?" He asked playfully.

Mayura shook his hand off and quickly stood up, "Mou Loki-kun!" She punted to his delight. "Wait, where did you go just now?" Mayura asked realizing that they were standing outside.

Loki pointed to a tall, lanky, megane wearing man carrying two sacks of groceries who was being led by a small, black pup. "Yamino needed to buy some supplies from tonight's meal."

Mayura's ears popped out at the sound of "meal", she ran towards Yamino and grabbed one of the paper sacks, "I'll help you Yamino-kun!" She happily said, "Ohayou Fenrir-kun," Mayura greeted the small pup.

Yamino gave a sigh of relief, "Arigatou Mayura-san," he told her as the weight from his arms vanished.

Mayura smiled joyfully at Yamino, "You should have told me you guys were going to go shopping! I would have helped up, unlike a certain person." She nudged in her in Loki's direction.

Loki opened the gate, "If we told you Mayura, we would have never finished." He replied coolly.

Mayura rolled her eyes, "Loki-kun you need to remember that I am your beautiful assistant. You need to tell me where you go." She said to him.

Yamino and Fenrir started to walk towards the house, followed by Loki and Mayura behind them. "Let's go take these to the kitchen Nii-san." Yamino told the small pup as they walked inside.

"You make it sound like I'll go far away." Loki chuckled at Mayura.

Mayura stood still in the foyer, "Ne, Loki-kun."

Loki turned back towards her, "Yes Mayura?"

She shifted her eyes from the floor to the ceiling to Loki, "Where did you go that day?" She asked nervously.

He turned back around and started to head up the stairs.

"Loki-kun, where did you go that day?" She said louder.

Loki shrugged his shoulders in reply, "Does that matter right now Mayura?" He asked before disappearing behind two large wooden doors.


	2. Chapter 2: Saisho wa uso

**Shinjitsu, uso, to himitsu no**

* * *

><p><strong>Saisho wa uso – First Lie<strong>

**Onegai – Please**

**Damare – Shut up**

**Hai – Yes**

**Usotsuki – Liar**

**Uso – Lie**

**Nii-san - Big brother**

**Doushite – Why**

**Loki-kun anata usotsuki – Loki-kun you liar.**

**Kuso – Dammit**

**Otou-san – Father, Dad**

**Daijobudesu ka – Are you okay?**

**Daijobuda wa – I'm fine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2 - Saisho wa uso<strong>

Dinner that night was unusually quiet, except the yelps from Fenrir. Yamino glanced nervously from Loki to Mayura. "How was your day so far Mayura-san?" Yamino asked.

Mayura took a large gulp of the miso soup, "Okay," she replied placing the bowl down. "Yamino-kun," she looked at him straight in the eye, "the meal was delicious."

Loki let out a small sigh of relief, "It is a delicious meal."

Yamino beamed at the compliments, "I brought some of the flavoring from India. And the cheese in the soufflé was from France. At first I wasn't sure if I should have gone with Gouda, but the Brie is just as delicious as well!" He started to ramble on about all of the places he had brought some of the ingredients unaware of the uneasy silence between Mayura and Loki.

After a few more bites Loki stood up, "I'll be in the study Yamino." He told him before ascending up the stairs.

Mayura looked over to where Loki had just went, "Yamino-kun," her voice was quiet, "where did you and Loki-kun go to that day?"

Yamino froze in place, "What day Mayura-san?" he chuckled nervously.

Mayura kept her gaze at the staircase, "When you guys disappeared, where did you go? Or where were you planning to go?"

Fenrir nudged his head towards the door, "Don't answer her," he growled at Yamino.

"Well Mayura-san," Yamino quickly picked up some of the plates from the table, "why don't you ask Loki-sama?" He suggested.

Mayura huffed loudly, "He won't answer me. Onegai Yamino-kun, where did you guys go?" She asked again. Silence was her reply, "Yamino-kun" she turned back around only to see that her companion had already left

Defeated from yet another chance of a reply, Mayura reluctantly stood up and headed up the stairs.

Behind a door, watching a defeated Mayura leave was Fenrir, "Tch" he walked out of the door, "finally she left." He grunted out.

"Nii-san," Yamino stood behind the small pup, "be nice to Mayura-san."

Fenrir growled at Yamino, "Damare."

Yamino gulped, afraid of Fenrir, "Hai."

Mayura placed her hand on top of the metal door knob; she turned the handle and opened the door slowly. A blast of cold air rushed at her, strands of her hair flying behind. "Loki-kun?" Her voice was carried off by the air. Mayura walked inside the cold room, she closed the door behind. She strolled over to the couch only to come face to face with a sleeping Loki. "Ne, Loki-kun," whispered Mayura, "where did you go?" She repeated the same question again.

She bent over towards him, and placed her forehead against his. The soft, warm breathing tickled against her skin. "Loki-kun, why won't you tell me where did you go?"

"Because I didn't go anywhere." The answer startled Mayura, "I went nowhere." Loki sat up on the couch, his eyes locked on Mayura.

She stepped back, shocked that he was awake that whole time. "L-Loki-kun!"

He ran his hand through his light brown hair, "Really Mayura, I went nowhere that day."

She shook her head, not believing any word he was saying. "Usotsuki! You're lying!" Mayura stepped closer to Loki, "You were planning to go somewhere." She clenched her fist, "When I was here that day, everything was gone." She spoke quietly, her voice unwavering. "If you weren't going to go anywhere, then why would you pack your stuff?" Her nails dug into the palm of her hands, her teeth were clenched together, "I just want to know!" her voice escalated.

Loki stood up, "Mayura calm down," he said to her. "Does any of this really matter right now?"

Mayura nodded her head, "Hai" her reply was cold, "it really does."

He took a step towards her. She took a step away from him. "Mayura, he called out to her. "I wasn't going anywhere, nor was I planning on going anywhere."

Mayura started at him, "Uso." She took a step towards the door, her hand grasped around the cold metal. "If you weren't planning on going anywhere," she turned the knob, "then why is it that no one remembered you except for me? Why did Papa and everyone else we met forgot about Yamino-kun, Fenrir-kun, Narugami-kun, even Kaitou-san? Doushite?" Mayura's voice cracked the tears she was fighting to hold back were now slowly falling down. "Loki-kun anata usotsuki."She told him, before escaping out the door.

"Mayura!" Loki yelled her name; he dashed out of his study and ran after her. "Mayura come back!"

She didn't look back, nor did she reply. Her feet guided her down the stairs, passed a confused Yamino and worried Fenrir, and out into the moonless night.

"Loki-sama," Yamino approached the huffing Loki, "what happened? Why is Mayura-san crying?"

Loki pounded his fist against the front door, "Kuso" he muttered under his breath.

"Loki-sama?" Yamino placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Otou-san," Fenrir walked and sat next to Loki, "daijobudesu ka?"

Loki ran his hand through his hair, "Daijobuda wa," he replied walking back inside and retreating back to his study.

Fenrir followed after Loki, not even taking a second glance to where Mayura had just fled.

"Mayura-san," Yamino went towards the iron gate and closed it. He turned back finding himself looking at a pair of glowing red eyes from a bush. Yamino rubbed his eyes, and when he looked at the exact same bush, they disappeared.

**Dedicated to Pinklo – Thank you for the first review! And yes I am a hardcore Megpoid Gumi fan.**


End file.
